Myths of the Universe
Thanks to the vast number of planets, the Universe has various myths within it. Some of them are based in fact, others are purely speculation or false. Regardless of their legitimacy, there are many who believe in them, regardless of proof. Cybertronians Legend tells of a planet inhabited by machines who can transform from their robotic, humanoid form into a vehicle or occasionally other mechanical or electronic objects like vending machines or stereo systems. The only "Fact" related to this myth revolves around what is called The All Spark, a large cube of unknown origin that somehow has the ability to give life to inanimate, mechanical-natured items. It is said that The All Spark is locked up deep within the Citadel Vault, though this is unconfirmed. Gem Homeworld and the Crystal Gems Located in some far off or hidden location, the Gem Homeworld is home to an entire race of beings who's very make-up is that of gemstones. The only proof that such being exist come from an old Earth myth known as The Crystal Gems, a supposed team of such warriors who defied their homeworld and fought for the freedom of Earth and its inhabitants. Keyblade War "In ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts. But Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counterpart, the χ-blade. Warriors vied for that precious light, thus beginning the "Keyblade War". The violent clash shattered the χ-blade into twenty pieces—seven of light and thirteen of darkness. And only the real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again." This is the basis of the myth of the Keyblade War. Kryptonians and Superman Long ago, the planet Krypton was a beacon for cultural advancement, until the planet was destroyed. Supposedly, a sole survivor known simply as Superman managed to escape the devastation, his parents having sent him to planet Earth to live life as a Human child who his adoptive parents named Clark. This would be difficult, however, as the Sun Earth orbits imbued Clark with fantastic abilities beyond the capabilities of any normal human; incredible strength and speed, near invulnerability, heat vision, frost breath, flight and more. Superman supposedly fought alongside Batman and other members of the Justice League, until one day he simply vanished, leaving no trace of who he was or where he had gone save for one message: emblazoned next to a carving of his infamous S emblem were the words "Super...no more." Magrathea Millennia ago, back well before the Citadel, there was a planet known as Magrathea. This planet specialized in one very specific and very expensive enterprise; Custom Planet Building. Claiming they could successfully build a planet of any shape, size, density, and more, the Galactic Elite flooded to the planet, investing so much money into personally designed planets that they sank the Galactic economy. While the Universe at large recovered, Magrathea fell into self-imposed obscurity, sending their entire work force into cryogenic sleep, connecting the system responsible for maintaining the stasis pods to the Galactic Stock Exchange, so that once the Universe was wealthy enough again, they could reopen their factory floor and begin anew. Reavers Beyond the edges of the Known Universe lies The Eternal Abyss, a seemingly endless expanse of space that has thus been uncharted. Supposedly, there was a group of Humans who tried to explore beyond this edge, saw absolute nothingness for the first time, and were driven mad by the mere sight, or lack thereof. They came back from the edge, driven by instinct and a desire to kill, and supposedly attack unsuspecting ships along the edged of the Known Universe for parts and supplies. Some rumors go so far as to say that they will rape, kill and then eat their victims, and if you're very, very lucky, it will happen in that order. The Great Clock Located at the exact center of the universe (give or take fifty feet), the Great Clock was built by an inventor named Orvus to help maintain temporal stability after a race known as the Fongoids caused a tear in the space time continuum, destroying 83 celestial entities. Only a select few know of the Clocks location, and due to the incredible temptation to use the clock for purposes related to Time Travel, it will remain that way. It is also thought that the Robotic Entities known as the Zoni are thought to factor into the Clock's creation, having displayed an understanding of time unlike most other races. The Mask Thousands of years ago on Earth, the unassuming Edge City was ravaged by wave of crime and destruction brought about by a single man simply known as The Mask. Despite looking like a normal, everyday man save for a bald green head, the Mask was able to contort their body in impossible ways and materialize objects out of thin air, similar to that of a cartoon character. Supposedly such abilities were provided to the owner of the titular Mask, with some thinking that its powers come from The Norse God of Mischief, Loki. Regardless of the legitimacy of these claims, there are those who have taken up the mantle of the Mask in the modern day, donning similar designed Masks and wrecking havoc across the Known Universe. The Time War A war that was said to last for more than 400 years, The Time War was a conflict between two great races; The Time Lords of Gallifrey and the artificially made Daleks of Skaro. They fought for the sake of all creation, which apparently resulted in the destruction of Gallifrey, leaving only two Time Lords behind (Supposedly) and a small number of the Daleks as survivors. The Vault Believed to be a cache of alien technology hidden deep within the planet of Pandora, The Vault has brought many seeking fame, fortune and power to the small little planet in the Outer Rim. Many have sought this mythical treasure, from small groups and individual prospectors to large-scale weapons manufacturers and billionaires. As the rumor grew, the potential existence of more than one vault became a part of the mythos, with some going as far as to say that many planets, not just Pandora, could contain this long lost treasure. While some were deterred and left the planet when these new allegations came to light, many more still remain in an effort to find the lost Vault and stake their claim in history. Treasure Planet The notorious Captain Flint was said to have amassed a treasure trove so massive, it would require an entire planet to hold. The Citadel, hoping to quell the rising threat of Pirates in the Known Universe, called for his execution. With his last breath before he died, he simply stated “If you want to find me treasure, you’ll have to hunt your whole life, only to disappoint yourself! I’ve hidden it away, where no man could ever find it, and only those foolish enough would search for it themselves. If you want death, by all means, searchf or it. But if you seek fame, fortune and glory…well…Good luck.” He died laughing. For years, the location of the planet and said treasure was lost to time, but new rumors have begun to crop up with a theory that somewhere out there, there is a map to the planet. Since then, Pirates, treasure seekers and more have sought the greatest bounty in the known Universe, taking Captain Flint's last words to heart and spending their lives searching.